Teasing
by shittyurlname
Summary: JACKXRALPH. Jack makes his feelings clear by giving Ralph something he undesirably wanted for so long, but Ralph ends up being the one satisfied instead and realises that he may have wanted more than friendship with Jack all along! SEXUAL CONTENT, ONESHOT


_**Authors Note: This is my first COMPLETED fanfiction on the pairing from Lord of the Flies, would really appreciate any reviews, criticism, compliments etc... This was meant to be a one-shot but let me know if you like and I will add more chapters **____** enjoy!**_

Jack bore through the creepers and pulled his way through the jungle as the sun beat down on him cruelly, he ran to the shelters expecting a smartass speech from Piggy or Ralph to the others on arrival. To his surprise he saw Ralph – alone, he watched him carry palms of dry leaves and branches from a heap on the hot sand to dress the bare structures of the shelter that stood unfinished. Ralph look tired and bothered, he worked hard to add finishing touches to the shelter as the others had gone to play in the bathing pool.

"Oh hello it's you" Ralph said.

The shelter Ralph had been working on collapsed for the fifth time, frustrated he fell to the sand and snapped at Jack,

"Never get it done. Been working for days now, and look…"

Jack sensed Ralph's anger and dropped beside him sympathetically.

"You wouldn't care to help with the shelters I suppose?"

Jack twiddled with his knife, he wouldn't help Ralph, well at least not with the shelters, they weren't his priority.

"We need meat."

"We need shelters!"

Jack rose up in frustration,

"Are you accusing me of-"

"All I'm saying is we work damn hard that's all."

Jack looked down and began stabbing at the sand as Ralph twiddled his thumbs in the awkward silence.

"Don't you want to be rescued? All you can talk about is pig, pig, pig!"

Secretly, Jack knew he would rather stay on this island if it meant he would still be with Ralph, he didn't want to be rescued but he couldn't come to terms with why he felt compelled to feel this way. I mean, _Ralph?_ Really, why him? He had always been brought up with decent, moral values. He wasn't _queer, _that wasn't Jack Merridew. He bitterly thought of how this pathetic, blonde-haired boy became chief over himself, it drove Jack mad but when he had the chance, he'd shoot him down, aggravate him, he _enjoyed_ teasing him and finding ways to make him tick. But he could never tell Ralph why, why he wound him up or why he constantly wanted to be around him. He was really falling for this boy.

"We want meat." Jack replied, slowly dragging himself away from his troubling thoughts of the boy in front of him.

"And I work all day but nothing with Simon, and you come home and you don't even notice the shelters!"

The constant reminder of being stuck on this island really disturbed Ralph as he pondered over how long he would be kept prisoner here, home is somewhere safe, comfortable, this isn't home. The persistent pig-hungry boy next to him who wanted nothing more to wind him up would be the end of Ralph; he wanted to get away so desperately.

"I work too!" Jack snapped.

"But you enjoy your work, you enjoy yourself hunting while I-" Ralph shot up in irritation, quickly followed by Jack who watched him with confusion, awaiting a continuation of his moan about how unfair his work was…

Both boys stood there looking at each other intensively, Jack felt the urge to touch Ralph, he was fixated on the boy's bony body that was smouldered in a hot, perfect, tan. He wanted to grab him and pull him into embrace as he watched Ralph tense over the unfair disadvantages of being chief to a tyrant of stranded boys. He knew that he was worked up because of him, Jack contemplated how he really should try to be 'nice' but soon realised that the only way he could make Ralph his was with force.

"Why do you always have to make it hard Jack, why do you constantly go against me?"

Ralph's tense attitude turned to a sigh as he slumped his shoulders and murmured under his breath, _why bother?_ He looked up at Jack, squinting, in hope of at least an apology, he always hated the way Jack would stubbornly try to cause mischief, he was only trying to lead, provide hope for the other boys on the island without nuisance. He wanted to be close, he understood that Jack was the only other boy capable of leadership, Ralph wanted to stand by him and hoped Jack would help look after the boys too, but all he did was oppose his every decision. Their relationship had always been awkward since they arrived on the island; he only wanted to be friends. If only Jack knew...

"Teasing." Jack smirked, as he thought he could try to force some of his feelings onto Ralph.

"Teasing?" Ralph was confused, still squinting at Jack as the sun blinded him miserably, he had no need to anymore as a shadow blocked the suns raise and touched him gently. Jack had leaned in and softly kissed Ralph, he then pulled away deliberately, slowly, leaving only inches between each other, feeling the warmth of each other's breath as he finished his surprise kiss. Eager to see how Ralph would respond he waited there; as he hung in front of Ralph's face, grinning, he realized that the consequence was not a shock at all.

Smack! Ralph arched backwards and lunged for Jack, punching him clean in the mouth, knocking him to the floor,

"What're you doing!" Ralph shouted.

Ralph flung himself at Jack and punched him again, but this was blocked by Jack who turned onto Ralph and pinned him down onto the hot sand. Noticing his advantage, he laughed and sat purposefully on Ralph's groin to enhance the disposition he had put the boy in; Jack liked this and knew that Ralph wouldn't be able to fight back against his superior strength.

"Let me go you bastard, I'm not like you, you-you queer!" In fits of anger, Ralph struggled under Jacks towering body squirming and trying to break from this uncomfortable position. He threw punches at Jack which were pathetically weak and only caused Jack to gain even more of an upper-hand. He grabbed Ralph's nimble wrists and pinned them together above his head. Ralph watched a menacing smirk embrace Jack's face as he shamelessly grew hard against him, Jack could feel Ralph's bulge through his shorts and he knew the struggling and rubbing against his body caused this to happen and he liked it.

"What's wrong Ralph, are you sure you didn't enjoy that kiss, that beautiful, _queer_ kiss, even if it was only brief?"

Ralph blushed angrily, he felt humiliated, he knew he couldn't get out of it now, he couldn't control his body. W_hy, why am I reacting to this idiot's games, I'm not attracted to him, I hate him! _Jack began to rub himself against Ralph's erection finding it uncontrollable to take advantage now, he noticed Ralph's face flush even more red, the sun highlighted his bone structure and his highlights glistened with sweat, Jack found it an unbelievable turn on. Growing himself against Ralph, biting his lip as he pinned down harder on Ralph's weak wrists, he rocked him gently into the sand with his overpowering body.

"Jac-Jack, stop, this isn't right, please!"

"But your body is showing otherwise, Oh Ralph, you like this don't you?"

"Jack, please don't, I thought you hated me!

Jack released his tight grip on Ralph's wrists and brushed a hand over his soft features, looking down at him, he noticed Ralph staring up at him with an empty expression, Jack felt guilty.

"This isn't you Jack, stop fooling around."

Those words hit Jack and hurt but he didn't show it; he couldn't find anything decent to say and furrowed his eyebrows,

"This is me Ralph; I could say the same to you, I never realised you were attracted to me this much."

"Shut up and get off me Jack."

"You can't deny it, you're harder than me." Jack laughed and felt happy that his words humiliated Ralph as he screwed up his face and turned to the side in embarrassment.

Jack chose to ignore Ralph and only budged a little bit so he could play with his clothed erection,

"This isn't going to go down its self you know, and what will you do when the others get back and they see their leader with a bulge in his shorts, hm?

"Mmm I know, shut up..." Ralph couldn't bring himself to ask for it, but he wanted Jack so to relieve him so bad.

"If you don't ask, I won't give." Jack demanded

"Touch me.."

Jack grabbed Ralph, which caused him to release a suppressed moan, he began to squeeze and rub Ralph's still clothed erection and trailed kisses on the material which was the only thing stopping him from satisfying his 'chief.' Jack knew Ralph wanted him to go on, so he began to strip what was left of his shorts and got to work 'handling' his painfully erect cock.

He trailed a finger over the slit and pressed down hard whilst his hand squeezed and moved up and down his erection, Ralph sat up, biting his lip at the sudden sensation, he watched Jack begin to pump him and it drove him over the edge,

"Mmm, keep going, faster..."

Ralph flung his head back slowly as Jack begin to pump faster and harder on his cock,

"J-Jack, suck me."

"Pft." Jack laughed at how easily he had made Ralph want it and did what he said; he licked all over and then began to start sucking and taking Ralph in a steady motion. Wanting to feel satisfied himself, with his other hand he began to wank himself and moaned as he sucked, loving the feeling of 'multitasking.'

Ralph rolled his head to one side and noticed Jack masturbating and felt even more turned on than before, he held his head and motioned him to suck faster, Ralph was coming to the brink of an orgasm and so was Jack, he never thought anything would feel this good, at least not with a boy, not with Jack.

"I'm going to-"

Jack panted, "Don't you dare, not yet..."

It was too much and Ralph released, his warm fluid hitting the back of Jack's throat causing him to gag. Ralph laid back panting and smiling, thinking: _did this really just happen?_ Oblivious to Jack as he came too, he spat Ralph's cum into the sand and slumped onto his stomach,

"I told you not to come yet 'chief,' ruin it for the rest of us why don't ya?"

Ralph was filled with mixed emotions, he found it cute how Jack was now tired, laying on him but didn't understand what he had meant by that remark.

"It just happened, what was I meant to do, hold it in?" Ralph embarrassedly admitted.

"Well at least you're relieved, you owe me next time."

"Huh? Next time?" Ralph was confused, was Jack really hinting at making this a regular thing, whatever this 'thing' was.

"Yeah, you'll want me again, you can't deny it." Jack laughed and began to get up, pulling his shorts on and looking down at Ralph, who stared up at him in embarrassment.

"Best sort your self out, don't want the others to see you like this." Picking up his knife, he walked off into the jungle, feeling smug about what just happened even if it was Ralph who was satisfied.

Ralph watched him walk away as he started to pull himself together, friendship? No, drat, _I've fallen for him_ he shamelessly admitted, as he collected his thoughts and started to work on the shelters again, he now knew that his thoughts would be plagued, dominated, with feelings for Jack, the only boy on the island who caused him such grief.


End file.
